


Royal Whores

by softlvs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 'queen' seonghwa, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blowjobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub Undertones, Harems, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Over use of the endearment term baby boy, Polyamory, Riding, Skirts, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San, alternatively known as rouge, and his husband the king hongjoong, concubine yeosang, consorts wooyoung and san, horny as fuck, kang yeosang also in risque dresses, kang yeosang in risque skirts, lots of red lipstick, the working title for this was royal hoes, traditional historical(?) elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlvs/pseuds/softlvs
Summary: If anyone asks, it's not Wooyoung's fault. He promised he'd show restraint around the new harem member but seeing him in the outfit he had chosen to wear today at breakfast made Wooyoung want to push him against the dining table and take him right then and there, royal manners be damned. It wasn't just him, if the way San's hand gripped his thighs hard enough to leave a bruise, and the way Hongjoong had nearly choked on his words when Yeosang had entered the dining room were to go by. Only Seonghwa had the decency to not lose his shit but the second Yeosang had turned around Seonghwa had shot them all a panicked glance.alternatively;Kang Yeosang is the newest addition to Kim Hongjoong's growing harem. Consorts Jung Wooyoung and Choi San have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves and their dick in their robes and pants around him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 259
Collections: Wayward





	1. A lesson on patience

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORTER THAN THIS? BUT MY FICS ALWAYS SEEM TO HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN. idk i hope you enjoy. this is just horny and gay(hopefully). Enjoy. also this is my first chaptered work. because it's somehow 20k??? AND LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE TT

Wooyoung giggles, sweet and high in his throat as he runs a finger down the length of Yeosang's bare left arm. 

"Is that so?" He says with a sweet grin, and wraps his other arm around the poor flustered man. His hands meet the bare cold skin of Yeoasng's waist and the temperature contrast between Wooyoung's warm hands and his cold body makes all the hair on Yeosang's body stand on edge. Wooyoung feels it underneath his mischievous fingertips and smirks, satisfied. 

"Yes," Yeosang replies, voice stable despite both of them noticing his slight slight trembling and flushed cheeks. Such is the way of the royals, no matter what you are feeling, you shouldn't show it in your face or in your words. And especially for consorts and concubines like Wooyoung and Yeosang, it is crucial that they didn't show anything other than happiness or love, or it will reflect poorly on their king. 

"You are really funny Yeosang-ssi," Wooyoung murmurs into his ear, just a tad bit too close to the other man, fingers which were previously dancing along the pale stretch of the unblemished skin of his arms, now wrapped firmly around it. If Yeosang moves his face just by a centimetre to the right, Wooyoung's lips will probably meet his cheeks. Yeosang stays very, very still but can't keep the blush on his cheeks at bay.

"Thank you." Yeosang almost squeaks that out, almost. However, years of royal etiquette training kicks in and ensure that it comes out smoothly, making him sound like he is unbothered by Wooyoung's compliment. Even when they both know it's the contrary, Yeosang is very very affected by Wooyoung's words.

Being in Wooyoung's proximity is dangerous, because the other man is always up to things that leave him flustered. He doesn't exactly know what Wooyoung(and by extension San) want but he is sure that it is something less than innocent. He will not lie and say it isnt tempting. It very much is, because Wooyoung and San look as though they've been sculpted by the Gods and have seducing skills far greater than Yeosang ever imagined a man could possess, or rather, greater than what he assumed he would experience. He isn't sure if it is allowed, after all they're both consorts of one king, worse still, he’s a concubine, a step lower than Wooyoung and San, and he has only been here for a short while, he doesn't want to fuck up so soon. For concorts and concubines to be fraternizing like this is likely something that is punishable by death but Wooyoung has more authority than him, so it's not like Yeosang can do or say anything. And the frightening thing is, he doesn't even wish too.

"You're welcome." Wooyoung giggles again and leans his head on his bare shoulder. Yeosang freezes up, every single joint in his body locking. There is no one to see this, no one to see Wooyoung hum softly and play with Yeosang fingers, no one to see the sexually charged environment around them and yet Yeosang wants to run. 

_'Walls have ears'_ is the first lesson he learnt in his etiquette class, and cruelly, with a first hand experience. Even then, it seems so safe to be here, in Wooyoung's hold, that Yeosang doesn't feel like moving despite experience indicating he should run. The more time he spends in Wooyoung's company, the less incilned he feels to run. The afternoon is spent with Wooyoung continuing to tease him further, with his sweet words which cleverly hide his lustful intentions and his hands that will not stop caressing and touching all the bare skin that shows through his risque dress. 

If anyone asks, it's not Wooyoung's fault. He promised he'd show restraint around the new harem member but seeing him in the particular outfit that Yeosang(or his tailor) that he had chosen for today, at breakfast made Wooyoung want to push him against the dining table and take him right then and there, royal manners be damned. It wasn't just him, if the way San's hand gripped his thighs hard enough to leave a bruise, and the way Hongjoong had nearly choked on his words when Yeosang had entered the dining room were to go by. Only Seonghwa had the decency to not lose his shit but the second Yeosang had turned around Seonghwa had shot them all a panicked glance. 

The conclusion is that all of them are fucked. Yeosang is too damn pretty for his own good. And, at least to Wooyoung's knowledge, somehow he doesn't even realise it? He doesn't know if Yeosang is doing this on purpose, wearing all these goddamn sexy outfits that show off every inch of beautiful smooth, soft skin that's just begging to be marked up, but he knows that consciously or unconsciously, it has all the men around the castle tripping over their feet around him.

For example, the dress Yeosang is wearing today, if it can even be called that. Wooyoung is sure if he pulls at one of the many knots keeping this 'dress' together then the whole thing would unravel and leave a very naked Yeosang. It's off shoulder, cuts at the midriff showing off his waist, and a beautiful purple in colour. They have given him lace gloves, and with the way Yeosang carries himself, it just serves to make him look more delicate.

His hair is decorated with pretty, glittering pins, and diamonds glitter at his neck, ears and hands. He looks absolutely breathtaking and divine, like an angel and at the same time manages to drive Wooyoung insane with lust. It is what elicited everyone's reactions at breakfast today and what is the final straw of Wooyoung's patience.

With Seonghwa and Hongjoong's rules of, "look but do not touch", it's safe to say that both him and San are losing their minds. He couldn't hold back today, despite Seonghwa and Hongjoong's warning glares and sought Yeosang after breakfast in his quarters. He has spent the last hour just shamelessly flirting and teasing and getting closer and closer till Yeosang's bare thigh meets his clothed ones and the elder is flushed all over and adorably trying not to show it. 

Wooyoung is so, _so_ fucked. 

He needs to fuck Yeosang. A plan starts to form in his mind, a plan to get Seonghwa and Hongjoong to say yes to his request and one to rope San into this.

.

San surprisingly easily agrees to help him. The next step? Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

Now _that_ , is going to be a huge challenge. 

.

Seonghwa doesn't know why San is cornering him against the wall of a shelf of the humongous dusty maze that is the royal library but he is sure from San's mischievous gaze that it is nothing good. Also he is pretty sure cornering the ruling monarch's queen is breaking some law, even if San is Hongjoong's consort but currently his brain has decided to switch off and leave him to San's mercy.

"W-what do you want?" Seonghwa grumbles, intently staring at the carpeted floor like it is the most interesting thing in the world. San is a little ~~sexy~~ scary when he gets like this and sure, Seonghwa could push him off, but where is the fun in that?

“Oh it’s nothing, don’t worry about it my dear King.” San says, voice all low and sexy, just the way Seonghwa likes. It turns him on physically _and_ puts a screeching halt on his thoughts, replacing them all with one word, “Dick”. Sue him, he’s hopelessly gay and horny. 

“Are you sure?” He whispers into the space between them. After all they are in the library, a library which is commonly used and always has a decent flow of people coming in and going out of it. More than enough of the people working in the royal palace have seen or heard the royal families sexcapades, they don’t need to add one more tally to the count.

“You worry too much.” San says in that very same voice as before and Seonghwa wishes the earth would swallow him whole because he fucking moans at it. _Moans_ , like a virgin. San laughs, cruel and degrading and Seonghwa wonders if he will ever live this one down. 

San notices and coos at the blush covering his cheeks and places two gloved fingers beneath his chin, forcing him to look up and meet San’s eyes.

“Cute.” He says with a grin that promises trouble before leaning down to kiss him. It starts soft and gentle, as it always is in the beginning of escapades like this with San, before moving to wet and filthy. Seonghwa finds himself wrapping his arms around San’s broad, _broad_ shoulders and tilting his head to the side as San licks at his lips for entrance. He is pushed further into the shelves, squished between San and the book spines and the wooden shelving, which also painfully digg into his back but he doesn’t care. San brings his other hand to cradle Seonghwa’s head gently, trying to ensure he doesn’t mess up his intricately done hair lest the royal stylists’ wrath fall on him. San is a god with his tongue and Seonghwa has a thing for it. Actually, Seonghwa has a thing for everything _San_ despite the time they have spend together. 

San pulls away only when Seonghwa is gasping for breath and tugging at his shirt desperately. He smiles satisfied at Seonghwa's slightly dishvelived look- panting, red in the face, his headpiece a little out of place, looking like he ran a marathon. Sweat beads at his forehead and the jacket is scrunched up a bit. All they have done is kiss but Seonghwa has always been so easy to unravel.

“You want something.” Seonghwa suddenly accuses him in between pants.

San splutters, the smile wiped off his face and replaced with a faux upset pout. “I don’t! Why won’t you believe me?” He protests.

“You,” Seonghwa starts, straightening himself up and pushing him away a bit, “You never do this during working hours. You always nag about professionalism and how ‘ _play hours should be kept after work, hyung!_ ’ Even when I beg! You won’t even kiss me! And today you’re kissing me? In the library? Either, you’re not San _or_ you want something.”

San shrugs, the defensive posture that Seonghwa hadn’t even realised he had taken on, falling away as he steps a bit more away. “Well,” He sighs, “You caught me.”

Seonghwa feels a bit affronted because he honestly wished his deduction that San wanted something was wrong and that it’s just because San wanted to kiss him, but, he digresses. 

“So I am right? You’re such a demanding brat!” It’s Seonghwa’s turn to pout and whine. 

“Ah hyung, but you liked it right?” San teases, arms crossed and leaning against the opposite shelf of the wall casually. 

“That- Yah, Choi San!” Seonghwa almost yells in embarrassment but catches himself at the last second. Just then, a light bulb goes off in his head.

“Wait, I can’t-" he lets out a frustrated groan "is this about Yeosang.” 

San at least has the decency to look sheepish. “Mmm maybe?”

“Oh no, this is definitely about Yeosang isn’t it?”

Seonghwa heaves a sigh as San taps a foot against the carpeted floor in what he has come to learn in all the time that they've been together, is a nervous tick. 

"Well I mean. It's about you too?" San offers with an uncertain smile and Seonghwa can't help but sigh again. 

"We told you, to leave the poor guy alone. You'll overwhelm him and then he will run away and then Hongjoong's grandmother will be on our ass!" 

"Hyung-"

"No!"

"But hyung, it's not like you both are any better." San pouts.

Seonghwa blinks a bit in confusion and then, outrage. "Yah. Choi san, we are- no?" Seonghwa stumbles over his words trying to defend his and Hongjoong's decision. There is a proper reason as to why its Hongjoong and Seonghwa who are supposed to _introduce_ Yeosang to certain activities. But San's ministrations earlier has turned Seonghwa's brain to mush and it will probably take some time for it to start functioning properly again.

"Hyung, do you remember the first time you-"

Seonghwa rushes forward, cheeks red and ears red and places a firm hand on San's mouth. 

"That was different! That was!" He fumbles with his words once again and is cut short as sharp canines sink into his hands causing him to let out a tiny outraged yelp and take his hand away, pouting as he stares at the bite marks.

A loud yell of his title through the library brings an abrupt end to their conversation. Right, it is the middle of the day and he still has many duties to fulfill and papers to sign and people to meet. He can’t be fooling around with San in the library and for once he decides to do what San often does to him, refuse him exactly what he wants.

"I'll see you later." He waves goodbye to San who looks annoyed that Seonghwa has to leave between their.. thing that was going on but waves him goodbye too, but not before he pulls Seonghwa forward abruptly by the hand which has been waving him bye and gives him a kiss- which is more teeth and tongue and passion that it needs to be- and then proceeds to bite and pull on Seonghwa's earlobe and whispers, "Bye hyung, I promise I’ll change your mind." 

Seonghwa's title is called again and Seonghwa just pulls himself away from San's hold, exasperated, without a reply because he is very, very flustered, and runs to his caller

.

Seonghwa rubs his temples in worry, replaying his earlier encounter with San over and over in his head. Finally he looks up from the paper -whose letters have started dancing since he has been staring at it for so long- to Hongjoong who is intently frowning at some royal document in front of him. 

"Hongjoong."

"Mm?" Comes a tired response. Hongjoong isnt actually listening, it's a reflex action from years and years of having to act like he has any vested interest in mundane conversations. 

"Hongjoong!" He calls yet again, this time more loudly.

"Hyung, royals don't yell." Hongjoong says off handedly, not even bothering to look up but Seonghwa has caught his attention. 

"I mean if you dont listen-"

"Hyung, just tell me what do you want," Hongjoong groans, impatient and frustrated.

"Wooyoung and San, they're up to something." 

"They're always up to something. Your point is?" There is a raise of an eyebrow and then a furrow in his forehead as he scribbles something onto the paper he has been reading all this while, which looks unfairly attractive. He's still riled up from the library run in with San, sue him.

"No I mean, with Yeosang." Seonghwa tries explaining. Hongjoong finally, _finally_ looks up and shrugs. "Huh. Well what can we do?" 

Seonghwa gapes at the other offended. 

"Yah. What do you mean ‘ _what can we do_ ’, wasn't it you who was adamant that the other doesn't come into the clutches of the two devils?" He questions confused.

"Love, both of us know that once they've put their mind to something, it's impossible to deter them."

"So you're just going to allow Yeosang-"

Hongjoong cuts him off mid sentence. _Again_. "Yes. I mean, they're not going to listen no matter what we say, and Yeosang has frankly spent more time with them than us. Also, it'll just give us an excuse to punish them." The last sentence comes with a small mischievous grin and Seonghwa just tips his head back, resting it on the chair, tired. All this time, all his worries that Hongjoong would be mad at Wooyoung and San and trying to prevent that from happening, all for nothing. Hongjoong is right, once Wooyoung and San put their mind to anything it will be near impossible to change it, but he still worries for Yeosang.

"Hongjoong, darling, this isn't about us. This is about Yeosang. You know how they both are, he probably would freak out. Plus he is first and foremost, your cons- concubine." He winces at the slip up. While both he and Hongjoong had fought to have the man marry one of them, their requests had been denied and met with anger, instead. 

_He is a bastard child. He should be grateful he is stepping a foot into the royal grounds and is a concubine._ hongjoong's grandmother, queen dowager, and someone who had more say in the palace matters than he or Hongjoong liked, had told them. Her words were final and mean. None of then liked that. Hongjoong pretends not to hear his mistake but his shoulders tighten a bit. After a moment of silence, Hongjoong replies.

"Hyung, San was my consort too but he slept with you first. It doesn't matter, I promise, stop worrying too much." 

"That’s funny, San said the same thing to me earlier. 'Hyung, you worry too much'" Seonghwa tries his best imitation of San.

Hongjoong snorts and raises his hands above his head to stretch. A loud crack echoes through the room making both the men wince "And! He was right! You worry too much! Now, time for bed?"

Seonghwa knows when a conversation is over. 

"Sure, time for bed."

  
  


.

Wooyoung doesn't know how much longer he can go like this. Yeosang looks tantalising today (As he does everyday) in his white crop top decorated in lace patterns and high slit black skirt, with pearl jewelry decorating his ears, hands and his neck. His midriff shows, thanks to the crop top, and Wooyoung itches to wrap a hand around the bare skin and feel the goosebumps rise again, to perhaps leave marks of ownership there, to crawl his hand through the slit on Yeosang's skirt and tease him.

He does none of it. They're at a fancy dinner, the kind that he and Hongjoong hate while Seonghwa and San take exceptional delight in, because they have guests over. They also have Hongjoong's grandmother, who has hawk eyes which notice _everything_ despite her age and finds some sort of a sick pleasure in embarrassing the boys. So Wooyoung behaves.

He hates behaving. He can't touch and tease Yeosang, watch him squirm and go red. He has toin all the stifling rules of the consorts hammered into his head. However he is sure if he messes up, Hongjoong and Seonghwa will have his head. The only thing that gives him some comfort, that makes him sit through this torture, is that Seonghwa and Hongjoong promised him and San that they could perhaps play a little with Yeosang if they behaved. Only a little though. And oh does Wooyoung have some fun ideas for that. Thoughts of what he and San can do occupy his mind throughout dinner, serving to make him eager for this it to end. 

He knows San is restless just like him, so they both can get their hands on the slightly older boy. It's in the way his hand has been curled tight around the gold gilded hand rest of his seat, the absolutely fake smile he has sporting the whole evening and his curt replies to everything that anyone says to him.

It feels like forever until finally, _finally_ Hongjoong puts down his spoon and chopsticks, and asks his guests to come to the parlor for some friendly after dinner conversations. Wooyoung knows him and San tend to be excluded from these meetings and despite the reason why they're excluded(read: they're consorts)(jokes on them, they're also smarter than most of Hongjoong's royal court, and thanks to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, pull a lot of strings of the nation sitting at home) and usually it tends to make the two of them upset. This time, they're almost thankful. 

The moment the guests bow to them (a half bow with a disgusted curl of their lips, making Wooyoung's blood boil. He sees an almost imperceptible shift in Hongjoong and Seonghwa's aura right then and feels nothing but glee at the treatment their guests were going to recieve the whole evening) and step out of the room, followed by their bodyguards, and Hongjoong's grandmother, who doesn't even deign them a simple goodbye, Wooyoung is grabbing Yeosang’s wrist and almost dragging him to the nearest empty room. It's a small supply closet, dimly lit by a single lantern.

San comes in a moment later, having stayed back a moment longer to tell their guards and the servants to not disturb them or come after them for the night, and then they both simultaneously turn to face Yeosang who gulps nervously.

“Is anything wrong?” He asks with a smile that looks serene and calm, but his hands curled tightly into fists by his side give him away.

“Baby boy,” San starts, “There’s nothing wrong, but we were just wondering if you would like to play with us.”

“Play? Here? But- oh!” his cheeks go red and Wooyoung giggles.

“Yes, play here. But only if you want.” Wooyoung says with a soft smile

“W-what about… hyungs?”

“Oh don’t worry, they said yes,” San murmurs, running an appreciative gaze up and down Yeosang’s body. “You look lovely today Yeosang-ssi” He says taking a small step forward, hands in his pocket and in a tone of voice which always manages to fluster Wooyoung all his lovers.

“Thank you, you too!” Yeosang backs up a bit as San steps into his personal space. There isn’t much space to move and he ends up hitting the wall behind him in two small steps. San gently rests his hand beside his head, intently staring at his lips and licking his. 

“So, yes or no baby boy?” He whispers.

Yeosang closes his eyes for a moment. Fuck it, what is the worse that can happen? He opens them and the yes is barely out of his lips before San is bending down and kissing him. Yeosang's inexperienced and it shows in his shy and hesitant moments. San happily takes the lead, placing one hand at the nape of his neck and tilting his head to allow them to kiss better. Yeosang takes a moment to reciprocate, tentative and scared, but it still turns San on. There’s something about Yeosang’s complete innocence and inexperience that makes him want to corrupt him. To teach him to please him, to give him so much pleasure that he goes crazy with it.

Wooyoung steps up behind San to watch and feels heat crawl down his belly at how good they look together.

Things escalate quickly, and soon Wooyoung is the one kissing Yeosang, one hand wrapping around the thigh of the bare leg showing through the slit and guiding it up and around his waist. He pulls away for a second- “Still okay?” He asks just to make sure. Yeosang nods desperately trying to kiss him again because it feels so good to have someone’s lips on his own. However, since they are cruel, _cruel_ lovers, they don’t allow him to. Wooyoung holds him in place and San tuts, “Use your words baby boy.” Wooyoung feels Yeosang's dick which is tightly pressed up against his crotch, twitch a bit at the 'baby boy' and files that information away for later use.

“Yes it’s okay. I’m okay just, kiss me please," Yeosang gasps. How needy.

“Good boy,” Wooyoung praises and then leans forward to kiss him again. 

San takes his place behind Yeosang, slowly stroking the bare skin of his waist making Yeosang let out a small whine which Wooyung greedily swallows up. Wooyoung tilts his head, biting Yeosang’s lower lip slightly. The boy lets out a gasp and Wooyoung slips his tongue into his mouth. He can taste the chocolate ice cream they had for dinner earlier and the strawberry flavoured balm he has applied that remained perfect during dinner thanks to Yeosang’s meticulous table manners. Spit and tongue mingle and Wooyoung feels himself harden more in his slacks. Wooyoung takes great pleasure in knowing that he is messing up the usually stoic and almost cold man, leaving him breathless and red, whining for more.

Yeosang is first to pull away, panting hard. In that moment Wooyoung curses his choice of room. If they picked any other room, they’d probably have a better light source and Wooyoung would be able to see the fruit of his and San’s kisses. 

Next time, _next tim_ e he is going to make sure that Yeosang can Wooyoung grinds up against him and Yeosang takes in a sharp breath. 

“Good,” Yeosang murmurs and then clumsily tries to match Wooyoung's moments.

Wooyoung grins and continously grinds up, feeling Yeosang’s dick slowly fill up. He itches to mark the slightly elder boy up. It is all he has wanted to do since he first laid his eyes on Yeosang but he can’t because Seonghwa and Hongjoong strictly forbade it. It’s disappointing, that such beautiful skin can’t be kissed or sucked on yet but Wooyoung knows its just a matter of time before he can do that. He just needs to be patient for a little while more. For now he focuses on how he can please Yeosang the best, adjusts himself just a little bit so that it’s more comfortable for Yeosang to move against him in small movements. 

San chooses to slip his hands up his white crop top and pinch his nipples then, pull and rub and roll between two skilled fingers, and Yeosang’s whining and his dick twitches again more violently against him. 

“He likes that.” Wooyoung informs San and Yeosang whines once again at being caught. 

“What? You do, I could feel it, baby boy.” Wooyoung grins pleased with himself for noticing every little sign of Yeosang’s pleasure.

  
Embarrassed, Yeosang hides his face in his hands, which Wooyoung has no doubt, is flushed red. 

  
“So cute.” San says fondly in english, his dimples making an appearance and Wooyoung suddenly feels like kissing him. So he does, tiptoeing to rest his face on Yeosang’s shoulder and using his free hand to tug on San’s shirt to grab his attention. San raises an eyebrow and gives him a knowing smile. “Kiss me.” Wooyoung demands and San smiles more, dimples showing and grants Wooyoung’s wish.

Yeosang feels hot and his ears go red at the absolutely filthy noises coming from the two beside him. San does something with his clever tongue which makesWooyoung moan mid-kiss and roll his hips against Yeosang again. Yeosang swallows his moan at how good it feels. He doesn’t have much experience, the most he has done is a kiss and a quick handjob in a hidden passage of his old home because they were scared they would get caught, but this, just the kissing and the grinding like two horny teenagers, already is leagues better compared to the last time. His face is still securely hidden by his hands and he feels completely out of his depth, not knowing what to do, but Wooyoung and San seem like they have no problem with it. 

San runs a hand up and down his clothed chest before once again slipping them beneath it and twisting his nipples. Yeosang arches his back, and moans embarrassingly loud. It causes Wooyoung and San to finally break up their kiss but it means the attention is back on him again.

“Do it again, Sannie.” Wooyoung demands and San expertly pulls at his nipples again, and again until it hurts but Yeosang doesn’t care. It feels so good to be stuck between the two of them like this, he doesn’t care about anything, letting them do whatever they want to him.

A hand rubs at his clothed dick Yeosang feels a little panic settle into him. Fuck. 

“Wooyoung-ah, you don’t have to.” Yeosang sounds strained, Wooyoung notices that he has pulled his hands away from his face and holding the wrist of his tightly. He registers the panic in his eyes and pulls his hands away, confused. “But I want to though? Is there something wrong?” San’s hands lay still on his chest and Yeosang feels more panicked. 

“N-no, I can just get you off, you don’t have to do it for me.” San removes his hands from underneath his crop top and places one on his head, stroking it softly.

“Baby boy, you know we won’t judge right? It’s okay if you don’t want to, but whatever it is, I promise we won’t judge.” He lays a sweet kiss on his forehead and Wooyoung nods.

“Whatever it is, you don’t have to worry with us.” Wooyoung is always so earnest, it hurts Yeosang sometimes. It makes him want to trust them both, despite having known them for a short while and he wraps a shaking hand around Wooyoung’s.

“Promise?” His sounds so impossibly small, both Wooyoung and San’s protective instincts flare up. 

“Promise baby.” Wooyoung murmurs and gives him a sweet peck, startling Yeosang.

Wooyoung slowly edges his hands to Yeosang’s dick again and palms him through his underwear. Yeosang's worry, that he may have accidentally made his fellow courtesan's flaccid, goes away the next second when both San and Wooyoung grind up against him. 

"So good, baby boy." San says, biting his ear. Yeosang shudders, pressing up against San more and liking the way his dick rested in the cleft of his ass. He slowly rocks his hips and San groans. 

"Fuck exactly like that, that's good." He encourages. Yeosang does it more because he likes the way San holds him right and groans and moans in his ear. His attention is pulled away from San suddenly, when Wooyoung slips his hand through his panties. Yeosang watches his face nervously as Wooyoung wraps a hand around him and the realization sets in.

"Oh."

Yeosang bites his lips and tries to keep his fear and tears at bay.

"Can I see?" Wooyoung asks, sounding a bit excited. Yeosang can't help but worry if it's an excitement to find something to humiliate him. It wouldn't be the first time. 

San realises the boy has gone stiff in his arms and once again feels the protective instincts rise in him. He will one day make the person who made Yeosang so self conscious pays but right how he has to ensure that the baby boy in his arms feels safe.

"Baby boy, only if you're okay with it. But I also promise Wooyoungie means no harm." San reassures, placing a kiss on his clothed shoulder, something that feels a touch bit too intimate for this situation but it works to quell his worries a bit.

Wooyoung places another gentle peck on his lips. Then, he pulls down his underwear - which Yeosang is glad it's dark else he is sure he would be made fun of for it- and adjusts the slit skirt so yeosang's dick comfortably peaks out of it. 

A wave of self consciousness washes over him as Wooyoung takes him in his hands and just stares for a moment or two. Then he looks up at Yeosang, and grins earnestly. "You have the cutest dick I've seen!"

Yeosang feels heat rise to his cheeks and stares at Wooyoung in shock.. that is not what he expected. He expected to be made fun of. Not Wooyoung looking like he genuinely, actually likes Yeosang's small dick.

“I wanna see too.” San whines in his ear and Yeosang wants to curl up on himself. He tries to but San keeps a tight grip on him, not allowing him to move, and Yeosang feels a whine build up- which he pushes down. 

"Oh you're so pretty Yeosangie," San cooes at him and this time Yeosang can't hold back the whine. San apparently, finally picks up on how much Yeosang thrives off praise because he starts whispering praises in his ear.

Wooyoung brings the hand previously wrapped around his cock back up and spits into it. Its gross and dirty, but to Yeosang's horny brain, it's also a bit sexy. Wooyoung wraps it around Yeosang's cock again, sliding his hand up and down a few times just to hear Yeosang moan. Yeosang feels too embarrassed to watch what Wooyoung is doing to him, despite San whispering praises and encouragement in his ear, and shuts his eyes tightly closed, slightly hunched over with pleasure.

Wooyoung rubs the tip with his thumb, spreading the precum to make the glide easier and then increases his speed, expertly flicking his wrist a few times. Yeosang feels heat quickly pool in his belly. He can’t stop the constant moans that leave him, it just feels too good even if it's a simple handjob. Wooyoung knows exactly what to do, and his skills serve to make a mess out of Yeosang.

Suddenly, the hand on his dick stops and Yeosang let's out a loud whine. Wooyoung and San both giggle. "Aww, baby boy do you miss it?" Wooyoung teases and Yeosang splutters, unable to answer back properly. Wooyoung places two fingers underneath his chin and forces him to look up and into his eyes. A satisfied smirk paints his face as he assesses how destroyed Yeosang looks. 

"Don't worry, what I'm going to do next will feel even better." Wooyoung says with a wink. His words have a hidden promise in them and Yeosang doesn't doubt it. He's sure both of these men are capable of showing him pleasures beyond his imagination and he trusts them to not hurt him. 

Wooyoung then drops to his knees with a loud thud that echoes in the small closet and pumps Yeosang's dick, once twice before closing his mouth around his dick and suckling lightly on the head, eagerly licking up the cum and swirling his tongue around. Yeosang trembles in San’s hold, feeling overwhelmed already despite Wooyoung doing the bare minimum. 

"Do you like dirty talk?” San questions. Yeosang takes in a shaky and deep breath in preparation to answer San, and then promptly ends up choking on his words when Wooyoung takes his whole length into his mouth without a hitch. 

“W-woo?” Yeosang asks in mild awe. His dick is small sure, but it’s also pretty girthy and he chooses to ignore how the head of his dick only hits the back of Wooyoung’s throat.

Wooyoung looks up at him, cheeks hollowed and red, and hums around his dick as an answer. It makes Yeosang moan and Wooyoung has to come off his dick to giggle at just how easy Yeosang is to please. Hongjoong, Seonghwa and San are all skilled lovers and it takes so much more for them to crack, but all Wooyoung has to do is hum around Yeosang’s cock for him to moan like a whore, and it inflates Wooyoung's ego to no end. Yeosang will be so fun to corrupt, to play with. It wakes a primal urge within Wooyoung, to claim and mark, to train the boy till he is his perfect, _perfect_ lover. San seems to have the same thoughts, if the dark glint in his eyes is anything to go by, but that has to wait for now, because right now, Wooyoung is about to give Yeosang the best dick sucking of his life.

  
  
“You taste good, Yeosangie.” He winks and Yeosang groans, half embarrassed, half of him more turned on. He’s discovering many new kinks today that he didn’t ever think he’d have but being stuck between who he mentally called the devil’s duo, is great for self discovery, apparently. 

“Do you have no shame?” He asks, breathless.

“No.” San answers for Wooyoung. Wooyoung grins wide, then goes down on him again without warning and Yeosang nearly shouts in surprise. San seems to know exactly what he was about to do because he wraps a hand around his mouth muffling his shout and the subsequent loud string of moans and whines that he is helpless to stop as Wooyoung hollows his cheeks and sucks. He feels so good around Yeosang

“He loves sucking dick.” San says as an explanation as he uses the hand he used to cover Yeosang’s loud mouth to grip his chin and turn his face to kiss him. It’s awkward and messy, because Yeosang is positively drooling by now thanks to Wooyoung sucking him like his life depends on him and San’s hands wandering down to his chest once again, pinching, pulling and rubbing his nipples that he didn’t even know were this sensitive till now.

Wooyoung guides his hands, which are uselessly curled up by his side, to rest on his head, and Yeosang, sweet, sweet Yeosang, so scared to hurt Wooyoung, tries to take them back. In that process, he breaks his kiss with San who pouts and bites his ear, making the poor boy shiver again. It seemed his ear lobes were sensitive. Wooyoung doesn’t allow him to take his hands off his head, however, giving him the best puppy eyes and sucking extra hard around Yeosang. Yeosang reluctantly curls his hands in Wooyoung’s carefully styled, long, black hair but he is so careful to not pull on them, even when San reassures him that Wooyoung likes it. Yeosang doesn’t have it in him to hurt anyone, it seems. 

There’s no more talking, just the wet, filthy sounds of Wooyoung giving him a blowjob while San brings him in for another kiss and holds the squirming boy in place. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, Yeosang is a virgin after all and Wooyoung has probably done a degree on sucking cock, given how good he is at it. 

He is barely able to warn Wooyoung about it but Wooyoung just winks at the warning tug on his hair and swallows his cum with ease, not letting up until Yeosang has finished coming and gone limp. There's tears brimming in both Yeosang and Wooyoung's eyes from the overstimualtion.

Wooyoung uses Yeosang's weak thighs as leverage to pull himself up, a groan leaving his mouth atf the way his knees crack. 

"Did you like it?" He murmurs, wiping the sweat off Yeosang with the sleeve of his beautiful black silk shirt. It's a gift from Hongjoong, who made it from the finest silk found in the world, but it will not be the first time the shirt that probably costs millions is used for less than hygienic purposes. (Seonghwa would throw a fit if he was here)Yeosang just nods, the orgasm having rendered him incapable of forming any coherent words and Wooyoung thinks that this boy is going to be no good for him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, suddenly desperate to feel the soft plush lips of Yeosang's against his and taste strawberries again. Yeosang, panting, nods once again, because he will do absolutely anything Wooyoung and San ask, as long as it's in his powers. 

This kiss is sweet, and gentle. Yeosang is able to taste himself in Wooyoung's mouth and its not really a taste that he fancies, but he supposes it could be worse. 

They pull away when San lightly taps Wooyoung's waist. 

"I wanna taste him too, c'mere," San pulls him in by a firm grip of his hand on his neck. Yeosang once again finds himself in a too warm embrace, and, once again, has Wooyounbg and San kissing by his ear. 

The room is hot, and stuffy and humid from all the wonderful activities they've done here. It was tamer than what Yeosang expected, honestly, and Yeosang feels too hot despite how open his clothes are, the lace collar of his crop top making his skin itch and sweat making hair stick to his skin.

He can't see San, and he has only seen him properly in the starting of this whole escapade but he is so tightly pressed up against him, he can feel the twitch of every muscle in his body. Yeosang wonders what happens next, is he supposed to get them both off. Oh god, he can't suck dick, he won't be able to do it-

A sharp bite to his clothed shoulder has that train of thought coming to a screeching halt and him yelping in pain. 

"I said, lets go back to our rooms now Yeosangie." San grumbles.

"But what about you both?" Yeosang questions in confusion, clearly being able to feel both of their very erect penises against him.

"Oh, dont worry about us, we will take care of it." Wooyoung says with a smirk and a peck to his cheek. It flulsters him to no end because causal affection like that isn't something Yeosang has seen or experienced so openly. He wonders if the guards or servants heard him and he quickly regrets saying yes to 'playing' in this closet.

However, _this is the devil duo we are talking about_. Yeosang can never refuse them, especially when they look at him like that, like they want to devour him whole on the spot. Like if given the chance they'd strip him bear, learn all his secrets and play him like a fiddle. It makes him scared but when they look at him with their deep dark eyes that look more reassuring than they should ideally, he can't refuse them. It is a growing problem. However, there is nothing he can do to stop it. So he just goes with it all.

Wooyoung and Ssan help adjust his clothes and hair back in place, and in turn, he helps them to look as inconspicuous as possible so they do not end up scaring their poor palace staff.

They quietly slink out and Wooyoung and San lead him through unfamiliar corridors which they tell him lead back to their quarters. 

They hold his hands throughout the whole walk and when they reach his bedroom, both of them, together, place a kiss on each of his cheeks before walking off hand in hand towards one of their bedrooms. Yeosang remains at the door, shell shocked at the kiss and a sudden realisation of what he did and what he allowed the devil duo to do to him crashing over him like a strong wave. 

He has another, surprising and almost mortifying realization as he undresses and gets ready for bed.

He loved it.

  
  


_He wants more._

Oh no.

.

The next morning both Wooyoung and San limp into the small breakfast hall in their quarters, incredibly late and unkempt. Yeosang's flushes from his ears down to his chest at the realisation of what their, "We will take care of this ourselves" meant. 

.

San and Wooyoung somehow get worse. Yeosang didn't think it was possible but every one of his assumptions that he made about this palace and the people who live here have been proven false again and again _and again_. They tease him more, hold him more, do everything in their power, pull out every trick hidden up their sleeves to get Yeosang to blush and splutter. To keep his cool and remember his manners around the two gets harder day by day.

Once, San pulled him into yet another crevice of the vast palace to suck him dry. Yeosang saw stars and wasn't able to form a coherent thought or sentence for an hour.

On the other hand, Wooyoung has made it a habit to drag Yeosang to the nearest hidden corner, or room, or hallway or a secret passage (it's a new place every time) to makeout with him. Yeosang isn’t really complaining, Wooyoung always had a lot of patience and is very willing to teach Yeosang how to kiss, how to touch him, how to please him and Yeosang is a quick learner. 

Yeosang notices that everytime either San or Wooyoung spend some time with him, someone comes limping into breakfast the next morning. It could be Wooyoung, sometimes it’s San, some very rare times it’s Seonghwa and even rarer, it’s Hongjoong. Yeosang always pretends then that he doesn’t know the cause of it is him. He maybe shy and inexperienced, but he is not dumb. He knows he’s the reason why he has heard Wooyoung's cries of pleasure as San fucks him (screw him, he peeped) every other night.

The rooms of the palace are sound proof, made of concrete instead of paper walls that traditional Korean homes and palaces used to have, but still he can hear them clearly through the intentionally slightly left open door of one of their bedrooms. It leaves him hard in his slacks or skirts, and has given panting and whining into his pillows as he jerks off. It doesn't feel as good as it did when Wooyoung did it to him, doesn’t feel as satiating(in fact, it riles him up more) but it has to do for now. 

(Sometimes, the screaming or moaning person is San.)

Yeosang also notices their thing for him in skirts, notices how ansty they remain around him, how their eyes are blown with lust everytime they see him in one, how Wooyoung sometimes wraps a firm hand around his thighs, so hard that it leaves bruises. How Hongjoong, the king of the nation and his husband, solutters over his words. How Seonghwa can't meat his eyes sometimes and how San grips whatever is in his hold tightly. 

So he starts wearing more of them. Specifically he starts wearing more thigh slit skirts because it's what makes them lose all their control. They stay distracted throughout breakfast and then end up dragging him away to give him a kiss or leave him half hard and panting. Sometimes they play and flirt with him for hours, neglecting their duties in favour of spending time with him and Yeosang takes great delight in that.

It is a powerful feeling to be wanted so bad and to make such powerful men lose their minds over a thing as simple as a skirt. Its addicting and thrilling and Yeosang wants more, craves more than what he gets right now. He wants to scream like Wooyoung or San do in pleasure, wants to be the one limping into breakfast, wants to learn how to please, wants to also tease and be the one initiating small actions of innocent affection or sinful lust. Yeosang _wants_ and _craves_ with every fibre of his being but he never voices it out loud. Because he isnt supposed to want this badly. It's not his station, he can’t want things from people who are higher in hierarchy than him, who he is supposed to serve and who are supposed to want things from him instead of the other way around. He’s supposed to be grateful for all he receives, for all the attention he gets from Wooyoung and San. So he keeps quiet, and tries to get what he wants from his actions rather than words. Even if these actions aren’t truly enough, aren’t what he truly desires, they have to be enough.

.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong call him to their chamber’s one evening out of the blue. Yeosang is confused, but of course he goes. It turns out the two just wish to know how he’s faring around the palace, and most importantly, around Wooyoung and San. It feels a bit like an interrogation but Yeosang doesn’t comment. He knows it only comes from the worries of their heart and they’re probably trying to look out for him. He’s heard nothing but good things about them since he first learnt of their existence and ever since he has come to live in the palace nothing has happened that would change that opinion. In fact he’s come to like them even more now that he has had the pleasure of spending some time in their company. They make him promise them that he would immediately approach them in case something goes wrong.

“Wooyoung and San can be a quite a pair” Hongjoong chuckles with a fond look in his eyes, “They won’t do anything you wont like, we trust that they won’t, but if they do anything you aren’t comfortable with, or if you have any complains about them, please don’t hesitate to tell us.” 

Yeosang is sure the need for that will never arise but he still promises to ease their minds. They let him go after that, citing that this will be the first time they will be going to bed early in nearly a month and wish him a good night’s rest. Yeosang leaves the room feeling safer than he ever did here. He has people looking after him even in the cruel walls of a palace and that puts some of his anxieties to rest. 

.

Wooyoung pants above him, open mouthed and drooling, and Hongjoong wishes he had a bit more time so he could properly fuck him, watch him come undone and black out in his arms. Unfortunately it seems that work is never ending these days and Hongjoong finds less and less time to spend with his lovers. But, he will make do with what he gets, so he focuses on Wooyoung, on the way he rolls his hips, the way he lets out one needy moan after the other, the way he nearly screams when Hongjoong grips his waist and finally starts fucking up into him. 

“Fuck hyung, slow down, slow please-” Wooyoung begs but Hongjoong is cruel so he quickens the snaps of his hips, and Wooyoung starts crying. Despite his protests, his actions show that he wants otherwise, hips moving back, trying to match the pace Hongjoong set.

“So good.” He slurs and wraps his arounds Hongjoong’s shoulders, suckling a hickey onto Hongjoong’s shoulders, something which always manages to turn Hongjoong more than anything else. You aren’t allowed to hurt or leave any sort of marks on the King, it’s an offense punishable by death but none of his lovers care. They have marked Hongjoong to hell and back, and Hongjoong prizes each mark like an award. Wooyoung knows this the best, because Wooyoung knows everything about everyone, notices every small thing that makes a person tick and remembers it all. 

It doesn’t take long for them to cum, Wooyoung first and then Hongjoong fucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Wooyoung whines but doesn’t complain, just sits pretty in Hongjoong’s lap and clenches around him, until Hongjoong is spilling into him. They sit like that for a while, slowly coming down from their highs and getting their breathing under control. Hongjoong ends up falling asleep and wakes to Wooyoung wiping him down. 

“Hey.” He gives Wooyoung a tired smile, “Sorry for falling asleep.”

“It’s alright.” Wooyoung reassures, and finally done with cleaning him, throws the towels into a bowl for the maids to find and clean the next morning. He settles into bed beside Hongjoong, lying on his side too, head resting on his arm to face him. He maintains a small distance, knowing that Hongjoong doesn’t like physical contant after sex, prefers to have some space before he is ready for skinship. “I know you’re tired hyung.”

“Still,” Hongjoong insists and Wooyoung shushes him, placing a finger on his lips. “It’s fine, I promise.” he says with a brilliant smile. It makes Honjoong smile too, because no one can resist the oure warmth and comfort that radiates from a Jung Wooyoung smile.

They talk about nothing and everything, and despite it being late -a little after midnight- and despite running on very few hours of sleep(4 hours if he is lucky these days) Hongjoong forces himself to stay up. He has missed Wooyoung and he knows Wooyoung has messed him too. It's when there is a lull in the conversation does finally Wooyoung bring up the topic, that Hongjoong guessed he had come here in the first place to talk about with him.

“So.. Yeosang-ssi” Wooyoung tries and Hongjoong purses his lips to hold back his laughter. He loves being right. Wooyoung pouts, cheeks colored a beautiful red from embarrassment, and crawls over to him complaining about him laughing, wrestling him into the bed and Hongjoong can't stop the delighted laughter falling from his lips. “You didn’t even hear me out,” Wooyoung accuses and Hongjoong and just laughs more. 

“Hyuuuuung.” Wooyoung whines, loud and long. A pout makes itself at home on Wooyoung's beautiful face and Hongjoong can’t resist the urge to peck them. Wooyoung’s eyes go wide and his blush deepens, but he looks pleased and Hongjoong’s heart overflows with love. He gently encircles Wooyoung’s wrists with dainty fingers to stop him from attacking him again. 

“As long as you are careful with him,” Hongjoong says, before wooyoung can starter. It takes a moment for his words to register and then Wooyoung face is painted with a mischievous smile.

“Of course we are careful with him Your Highness” He sniffs indignantly. Hongjoong doesn’t doubt it for a second, but it’s his job(actually Seonghwa’s, considering he is the Queen, and thus the head of the harem) to ensure the safety of all his subjects and consorts and concubines. He knows Wooyoung and San can bring no actual harm to Yeosang, and knows they will treat him like he is made of porcelain. There is no need for worry, and even though tradition entails that it is Hongjoong who bed Yeosang first he frankly doesn’t care, and by extension his consorts dont care either. The palace maids, eunuchs and guards, all hand picked by Hongjoong and his most trusted men and women, know better than to speak up about it or even gossip about it. 

When they finally blow out the candles and plunge themselves into darkness, waiting for sleep to claim them, Wooyoung murmurs a sleepy, “thank you” and Hongjoong falls asleep, content.


	2. Of Red Rouge Painted Lips and Skirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to part2 of this filthy mess. it gets filthier here :D i hope you enjoy :D

Yeosang looks curiously at the rouge pot pressed into his hands by Wooyoung just a few moments earlier. 

"What's this for?" He politely questions and Wooyoung gives him a smile, a smile which he has come to learn in their time together, entails mischief and trouble. 

"Remember, last week?" Wooyoung dips a finger into the earthen pot and swirls it around, gathering a small dollop of red cream on it. 

Yeosang tilts his head, confused, "Last week?"

"Yes. When you kissed Sannie? And your lips then remained red the whole day?" Wooyoung reminds and brings up a finger to show the blood red cream off. He looks like he's injured, deep red blood dripping off his fingers from the injury and makes for an interesting image. He doesn't really know how he feels about it(read: weirdly turned on) and shoves it to the back of his mind to ruminate on later. For now he focuses on the memory Wooyoung's words are trying to bring back and  _ oh. _

He gulps.  _ Red lips _ , right yes, San had shown up in bright red lips one morning and for once it had been Yeosang on the edge of his seat throughout breakfast, stuck between never wanting to look at San's face again or stare at him forever. San had noticed his struggle, and his rare loss of composure because of course he did and had blushed, beautifully pink dusted cheeks to accompany the red of his lips. Yeosang had to excuse himself early from breakfast for the first time much to the rest's confusion because if he stayed, he isn’t sure he would be able to control the urge to push San onto the table and take him right then and there. 

San had found him that afternoon in the garden behind their quarters and they had hidden behind some bushes and kissed and kissed, so tangled up in each other that one couldn’t figure out where one began and ended, and losing all sense of time. Later, when they had to pull apart to just  _ breathe _ , San had run a finger reverently over Yeosang’s swollen lips and had murmured a "Red suits you Yeosang',' before once again pressing his lips onto Yeosang's. They had stayed there until the sun had dipped below the horizon, leaving a twilight sky behind.

When a frantic voice called out San’s name, they had reluctantly parted from each other; it was time for dinner unfortunately. However, they weren’t away from each other long. San had shown up once again in Yeosang’s quarters, with Wooyoung in tow this time. They had both pointed out and complimented the red on his lips and had taken turns kissing him till his lips and cheeks were sore and his cock sat stiff and hard in his pants.

Yeosang had taken care of that problem, alone after they had left, had come so hard remembering their dark gazes and their words of praises for him. His lips had been red and he had admired them in the mirror, wondering if he should try wearing some rouge too. It seems that Wooyoung had the same thought and had gifted this pot to him today, an earthen pot filled with rouge which would paint his cheeks and lips a beautiful blood red.

There is one problem however. 

"I- I dont know how to apply it." He confesses.

Wooyoung gives him a thoughtful look. "Sannie does, let's go to him. He can teach you." And then he is grabbing the pot in one hand, and Yeosang's wrist with another, dragging him out of his room and to San's. Where coincidentally, San is sitting at the vanity table in a simple sheer silk robe and thin cotton pants, applying rouge to his lips. Wooyoung loudly slams the sliding door open, scaring the poor man and smearing the rouge past his lips, to his cheeks. Yeosang’s breathing hitches at that. His lips tingles with the memory of last week. He wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat. 

“Yah, couldn’t you knock like a normal person.” San grumbles staring at his reflection in the mirror, “Look, it is on my cheeks now.” He turns to them and points to the offending red smear on his cheeks. Wooyoung gives a half apologetic, half embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry, I got a little excited but Yeosang here,” He tugs Yeosang out from behind him, “Can you teach him how to apply the rouge?” 

San raises a perfectly done eyebrow. “Can’t you do that?”

“Yes, but, I can’t do it as well as you do, and you are a better teacher than me.” Wooyoung shrugs, walking into the room, placing the rouge pot on the table in front of the San then flopping in the most un royal like manner onto the bed. San sighs and turns to Yeosang and instructs him to bring another stool and sit beside him. His eyes track every moment of Yeosang’s actions, the way his skirt flutters around his long lean legs, the way the sleeves of his flowy top get pulled up, showing off a dainty wrist wearing a delicate gold bracelet, the way his back muscles flex with the effort it takes to carry the stool. Yeosang looks delicious, and he isn’t sure if teaching him to apply rouge is a good idea suddenly. He gulps, he is in a lot of trouble.  _ A lot of trouble. _

Yeosang sits down gently, every moment of his so polite. San takes a deep breath and starts with his best teacher voice, which has Yeosang trying to hide a smile and Wooyoung cackling. For a while that’s how it is, San cutely teaching Yeosang how to apply the rouge on his lips and his cheeks. Yeosang somewhere ends up stops hiding a smile and instead intensely focusing on the lesson and it’s really really cute. San has to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks multiple times.

San finally deems Yeosang ready to apply the rouge on his own. Yeosang carefully swirls around a finger in the pot, coming up with a small amount of the red cream. San watches as Yeosang peers into the mirror and runs the finger over his lips, so so careful to not smear and apply it perfectly, just the way San taught. 

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ San is in _ so much trouble _ . Yeosang smacks his lips together satisfied and turns to him and San’s breath hitches. 

“Red really is for you huh,” He mumbles under his breath, one hand tightly wrapped around his thigh in a horny grip. 

“Does it really look good?” Yeosang questions self consciously and checks himself out in the mirror again. 

“Oh yeah, good. Better than you realise” San can’t help himself. He grips Yeosang’s chin and turns his face to him, pulling him towards him and meeting him halfway in a kiss. A surprised laugh leaves Yeosang’s lips and the man is less awkward and shy- a stark contrast to their first kiss- now as he kisses him back. He’s had some experience now - what with both Wooyoung and San stealing kisses from him everyday- and he’s a quick learner too. San pulls Yeosang closer, closer, closer - so close that he ends up in his lap, straddling San, arms wrapped around his back. His bare legs are exposed to the cold air of San’s chambers, but he doesn’t mind, not when San is kissing him like he’s a man starving. 

San’s fingers find themselves tugging at the headpiece keeping Yeosang’s hair in place, and when it finally comes off his hair pools down, inky black curtaining their faces, hiding them from Wooyoung’s view. San grips a fistful and tugs a little harshly and Yeosang gasps at the pain. San’s tongue finds itself kicking every corner and crevice of Yeosang’s mouth, spit dripping down but neither paying any mind to it. Yeosang is pliant in his arms, allowing him to do all the work. San pulls away when the need to breath is too pressing, and rests his head against Yeosang’s, both the boys panting. Yeosang is still drooling and his carefully applied rouge is now smeared around his mouth. San can’t help the whine at that visual, “Fuck Yeosang you’re going to be the death of me.” He pouts but he isn’t actually opposed to death by a pretty boy if he has to be honest. 

“Yah, let me see.” Wooyoung is whining, sounding closer than they both realised he was, bursting the bubble the two were in. Wooyoung pulls back Yeosang’s hair and with it, Yeosang, till his back is arched, neck on display and he pants open mouthed at Wooyoung, watching him carefully; waiting silently for their next move. Wooyoung towers over him, gaze dark and a visible tent forming in his robes. “Sannie was right, red is for you.” 

It’s his turn to kiss Yeosang. The angle is awkward and Yeosang’s back aches, being arched for so long, but Wooyoung slowly brings him upright and San wraps his hands around his waist holding him in place. Wooyoung’s and San’s kisses are worlds apart. Where San is passion, Wooyoung is lust. Where San is patience, Wooyoung is quick nips to his lips. Where San is careful, Wooyoung is careless, teeth and tongue and spit. Yeosang loves both of them equally, and responds accordingly. San loves him responding, whereas Wooyoung likes him pliant and soft. 

Wooyoung takes the lead as always, holding him in place by the grip in his long hair as he swallows every small sound that Yeosang makes. San looks at the vast expanse of unmarked skin of Yeosang's neck and immediately dives in, licking a wet stripe from his exposed jaw down to his collarbones. Yeosang shudders in his hands as San drags his tongue back up, retracing his path from collarbone to jaw. There is a no mark's rule, the only rule they have to follow when they sleep with each other, otherwise it would get them all in trouble with everyone with even the smallest amount of power in the palace. San and Wooyoung abhor it, both love leaving physical mark's behind, love seeing purplish bruises- an evidence of their harsh love. Looking at the small lines of red on Yeosang's neck left by his lips when they accidentally grazed his skin while San licked him like an overly excited dog, an idea starts forming in his head. He can’t leave marks, but he can leave a different kind mark, paint another sort of proof on Yeosang’s body of this night. 

He unwraps one hand from around Yeosang's waist, dips a finger into the pot and messily applies the rouge on his lips. Then he turns to Yeosang and starts leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, starting once again from his jaw, down to his exposed chest. When he pulls away, a trail of red follows in the wake of his actions. 

Wooyoung abruptly stops kissing, his sixth sense tingling,  _ San is up to something _ . when he looks, he’s not disappointed. He follows the trail of red on Yeosang as if in a trance, traces a finger down the same path that San took. He looks breathless with the implication of the red, and a brilliant smile breaks out on his face, the sort which turns his eyes into small crescents and makes him glow like an ethereal being. 

“You’re a genius love.” He says with breathless laughter, and eyes with wonder. It’s their turn to kiss. The need to touch San is great and he lets go of Yeosang’s hair in favor of holding San’s hand. Wooyoung tends to lose himself in San, tends to allow the overwhelming tidal wave that is San’s very existent to take over him every time they meet in the familiar dance of lips and tongues. This time is no different, as San takes control. Wooyoung has always been putty in San’s hands, has always loved it when San took control,. Aand San rarely takes control. He prefers to go with the flow but when it comes to Wooyoung (and Seonghwa), he doesn’t mind. In fact, takes a sick sort of joy in breaking him down, stripping him bare and leaving him screaming and panting, till Wooyoung is lost in San, till all he knows is San. He stands, lips open as San licks into his mouth, tongue shoving itself a little more deeper than it would with anyone else, making Wooyoung gag a bit. San smirks into the kiss and slowly drags his tongue across the inner side of his teeth. Wooyoung can’t help his whines, can’t help the haze that overcomes his brain for a brief moment,. but somehow, they're still acutely aware of Yeosang, both having one hand on each other and the other on Yeosang and Wooyoung’s haze clears. This night is not for him to scream, it’s for Yeosang’s and with that, Wooyoung bites on San’s tongue lightly. San squeezes his hands, and they stay there for a moment longer before finally pulling away.

A thin string of spit connects them and Yeosang, unthinkingly, leans forward to swipe it up from San’s lips.

San's brain comes to a full stop. What the fuck. What the  _ fuck _ . Wooyoung, on the other hand, feels as if his brain is whirring loudly, like a machinery that is being overworked. 

Yeosang looks pleased at their reaction, and gives them a serene smile which is completely hypocritical to his current actions.

"Yeosang," San sounds strangled and his expression looks pitiful. Yeosang smiles a tad bit wider.

"Yes?" Yeosang replies. His voice is steady, as if he wasn't just panting from the lack of oxygen a few moments ago, as if two men hadn't made him come undone, made him lose all his composure just by some simple lip locking. Its infuriating, and both Wooyoung and San yearn for when Yeosang won't be able to bounce back from their actions so quickly, won't be able to regain that cold exterior honed by years of training. Hopefully, that will be tonight, seeing the way it is going. 

San doesn't say anything more, unable to form words at the moment because fuck, even the simplest of things from someone as innocent as Yeosang makes his brain turn to mush. He instead makes a frustrated noise and chooses to run his lips over Yeosang's shoulders and collarbone yet again, layering more red on the red. Wooyoung is getting impatient, wishes to move forward because it feels like all they've done till now is kiss and talk, which, while there’s nothing wrong with that, they all know what each of them actually desire. Today is an opportune moment to finally do what they've wanted and been patient for so,  _ so _ long. 

"You're a little dangerous Yeosang." Wooyoung murmurs and Yeosang gives him a small smile, his eyes mirthful. Wooyoung has a belated realization as he smiles back; Yeosang is aware of what he's doing. Or at the very least Yeosang comprehends the power of his actions over San and Wooyoung,  _ and  _ has probably been using it to his advantage for some a while now. Wooyoung glances at the risque skirt that Yeosang is wearing today, a high slit skirt with slits for both the legs. It's scandalous, but Yeosang gets away with it because he's a concubine, as opposed to him and San who are both consorts and married to Hongjoong and hence how to maintain more decorum and have to appear more…  _ proper _ . Wooyoung feels fond, something akin to pride blooming in his chest for the elder, and leans down to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Then San is tugging his shirt off, an annoyed look on his face as he can't reach more of Yeosang's torso, can't paint him red further. Wooyoung can’t resist when he sees such a vast expanse of untouched skin and runs a finger down Yeosang’s spine, making him arch his back and giggle a bit. 

“Ticklish?” San asks. Yeosang nods and then wriggles again in San’s lap as San’s hands lightly wrap around Yeosang’s waist, a helpless smile on his face. Wooyoung is grinning too, and the fond feeling is back again, his heart constricting in his chest again. San too is smiling wide, eyes like the crescent moon, two deep set dimples, and he looks at Yeosang and then at him. There is a knowing look in his eyes and Wooyoung has to look away from it. He’s falling, he’s aware but he doesn’t like to be reminded of it and nor is now the place to think about it, not when Yeosang sits pretty and putty on San’s lap, looking like a bit of a mess with the red on his shoulders and neck, smeared rouge around his lips and silky black hair falling in waves around him. Instead, he focuses on how to make him look even more debauched. Instead, he focuses on San and how he leans down once again, but this time to capture a pert nipple in his mouth, making Yeosang moan. 

Wooyoung mouths at Yeosang’s back, watching it flex under their ministrations. As he does so, Wooyoung’s free hand blindly fumbles around San’s body, trying to find a free hand. San, fortunately, recognizes what he wants and catches his hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.  _ We’ve got this.  _

Wooyoung feels a bit calmer now, the silent reassurance from San working wonders. He skitters his free hand up Yeosang’s chest, and the boy lets out another giggle, trying to get away from from the teasing fingers, but he’s sandwiched between San and Wooyoung and they firmly keep him in place.

Wooyoung's fingers wrap around the other nipple and he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, and Yeosang keens, so sensitive. They continue teasing him like this, San switching to suck and teeth around Yeosang’s other nipple, leaving it too red and aching whilst Wooyoung continues kissing, biting and licking Yeosang’s back until the boy is begging, “Please” and “more” falling continuously from his lips, hips grinding up against San in search of friction to relieve himself. 

Wooyoung suspects that Yeosang probably doesn’t know what he wants himself but Wooyoung is more than happy to show him that. They’ve teased for so long now, and if he hears one more please from Yeosang, Wooyoung isn't sure that he will be able to hold back from fucking the boy into oblivion. He’s been hard since San and Yeosang first started kissing and he’s so riled up, he suspects it won’t take much for him to come. 

Wooyoung gets up and pulls Yeosang up with him. They both stumble a bit, and Wooyoung nearly falls over, as Yeosang clings to him for support. San laughs at them and Wooyoung rolls his eyes. Yeosang notices the pout on his face and for the first time, he is the one to peck Wooyoung’s lips. It catches Wooyoung off guard once again. Tonight seems to be full of surprises. His heart dances funny in his chest at the pleased smile Yeosang has and Wooyoung has to viciously tell it to stop. Not tonight. He brings Yeosang over to the lavish bed and pushes at him to get up and against the pillows. Yeosang legs fall open, still wearing the skirt, honestly a sad excuse of clothing if you ask Wooyoung, considering Yeosang’s legs are out in the open and Wooyoung can make out the outline of Yeosang’s small dick against the red. 

Wooyoung runs his hands up the pretty pale legs, stopping at his hips. 

“Do you want this?” Wooyoung questions. Yeosang breathes in deep, chest rising and falling, a pinched expression on his face. He’s scared, Wooyoung realises. The bed dips and San crawls up, coming to a stop beside Wooyoung, pining Yeosang with a careful look. 

  
“We promise we will take care of you.” San murmurs, hands holding Yeosang’s in his own and rubbing a thumb over the knuckles comfortingly. 

  
They wait patiently with bated breaths, fully prepared to pull away in case Yeosang refuses. Yeosang purses his lip before giving a small, almost imperceptible nod of his consent.

“Words.” San gently reminds. 

"Yes, I want this." Yeosang says after an excruciating moment of silence. It is all the confirmation they need as they dive in. They pull off his skirt, leaving him naked and shivering in the cold air of the room. San and Wooyoung take one look at his leaking small dick, and both are immediately aching to wrap their mouths around it. So that’s exactly what they do, San wraps his lips around Yeosang's dick and sucks, Meanwhile Wooyoung, since he's such a patient sweetheart, instead pushes one of Yeosang's legs up, one hand firmly wrapped around his thigh, and bites the underside of his thigh causing Yeosang to yelp and thrust up into San's mouth. 

San, to his credit, doesn't even flinch, just groans and goes down on Yeosang.. which isn't much considering just how small Yeosang is, but he's perfect to suck, because he fits so well in their mouths. They don't need to gag on him and Wooyoung surmises that cockwarming him would probably not make their throats sore, the way cockwarming their other lovers does.

Yeosang is perfect in every small way. Wooyoung wants to worship every inch of his skin and show him just how precious and beautiful he is. Wooyoung laves his tongue at the bite mark to soothe it a bit and then bites a little higher than last time. Yeosang squirms under their combined ministrations and when Wooyoung places the second bite, San decides to suck around Yeosang extra hard and Yeosang is arching off the bed with a strangled cry, thrusting his cock even further into San’s mouth but it’s still not enough to make the younger courtesan gag. He’s just that small. San and Wooyoung’s hands on his hips and thighs force him back into the bed and pin him there, rendering him incapable of arching his hips upwards, instead just shivering and squirming in one place. He doesn’t complain, just fists his hands into the silk bed sheets and whines. 

San pulls off, and Wooyoung wastes no time in taking his place, taking Yeosang’s dick into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, the way he knows will drive the older crazy and will make him writhe under him more. San licks and suckles on his balls, and one hand comes into Wooyoung’s hair, pushing him onto Yeosang more till his nose is buried into Yeosang’s small trimmed hair. He smells of citrus and sweat and something else, something heady that makes Wooyoung’s head swim. It’s not uncomfortable in the least, in fact Wooyoung quite enjoys it, being like this. He doesn’t do much, just stays there cockwarming Yeosang, and watching the way Yeosang bites down on his lips hard, eyes scrunched up in pleasure. San, however, has other ideas and pulls Wooyoung up by his hair, making him cry out sharply in pain, then pushes him down without any warning and Wooyoung chokes. He repeats that a few times, makes Wooyoung bob his head on Yeosang's dick until Wooyoung is frantically tapping on his hand. He comes up and gasps, taking in a huge breath and then turning around to angrily, sloppily kiss San. 

It doesn't last long because Wooyoung is too impatient and he's turning his attention back to Yeosang. Yeosang, who looks like an absolute _ wreck _ , eyes glazed over and hair sticking to his face and body with sweat. He pants and watches the two with a careful look on his face. He's still shaking a bit, because he's so sensitive and responsive to every small action of theirs. It's adorable and also maddening, maddening because it drives them crazy with lust wanting to do nothing more than wreck him more and more and  _ more _ . 

He and San share a look before Wooyoung turns to Yeosang and climbs up, so they're face to face, and his hands lay rest on the pillows beside Yeosang's face. Yeosang is still watching, patient as always. 

"What do you think about getting fucked Yeosang?" Wooyoung questions and Yeosang's eyes widen as he chokes on air. Wooyoung smiles a little at that. 

"I’m- it's? Okay?" Yeosang stutters. 

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow and feels secretly pleased. His and San's combined efforts have stolen Yeosang's eloquent speech and it's quite a thing to watch. It's all he's sought out to do since he met Yeosang and to watch the fruits of his hard work come true makes him proud. Finally,  _ finally _ that seemingly unpierceable shell of Yeosang is gone, his training forgotten as he stumbles over his words trying to answer a simple question. 

On the other hand, Yeosang feels dazed. Wooyoung and San have stolen his ability to think or speak with their clever hands and mouths, and  _ now _ they wish to question him. It's unfair how they act unaffected while Yeosang feels like he is falling apart in ways he didn't think was possible under them.

Some part of his brain, the really small part which is still working, tells him this is a bad idea. He is not supposed to. But with Wooyoung look at him like he's a man starved and Yeosang is the last meal on earth, San leisurely dragging his nails down Yeosang's thighs, adding to the strokes of red already present on them, to the way how his orgasm had been cruelly stopped by San pulling Wooyoung off his dick leaving him an angry red and leaking precum, Yeosang can't find it in him to say no.

"That was not an answer." Wooyoung sounds amused at his struggle. Yeosang whines. He doesn't know, frankly speaking, what he wants. All he knows is that he wants more of San and Wooyoung, wants whatever they are willing to give to him. He's never been asked before what he wants, what his thoughts on a subject were. He was always raised as someone who has to be quiet and pretty. He didn't get to make decisions, he didn't get choices. And now, here, he has Wooyoung and San asking his thoughts and opinions and respecting all his wishes and it's all _ too much _ .

So he settles on the safest answer. 

"Whatever you both want." 

"What I want, baby boy," San starts and both men turn their attention onto him, "is to pound you into the bed till the only thing you can think about is me and Wooyoung." He climbs up beside Wooyoung and Yeosang realises just how dark San's eyes are. His breath gets caught in his throat at the intensity of San's gaze and his words. How does one respond to that? Yeosang knows how this works, he isn’t all that innocent contrary to everyone’s beliefs. But he hasn’t ever known what his role in the bedroom would be. 

“Is that what you want Yeosangie?” Wooyoung asks. The diminutive is too affectionate for the current situation, however, no one pays any mind to it. 

“I-”

“Be truthful Yeosang, we only wish to do what you’re comfortable with.” San encourages. 

“I don’t know,” Yeosang admits, voice small.

“That’s alright. How about this, we will try some things and tell us if you like them or not alright?” San calmly asks. That, Yeosang can do, so he agrees. San turns to Wooyoung then and whispers something into his ears, something that makes Wooyoung smirk and get off the bed as San settles between Yeosang’s legs again. He wraps two hands around Yeosang’s lower thighs and pulls until Yeosang is flat on his back and his ass is in the air. 

Wooyoung comes back on the bed and holds out a small porcelain bottle out to San who delightfully pours some of his content on his hand and then bends down. Yeosang curiously watches and wonders what they are planning to do. A strangely smooth finger prods at his entrance and it’s cold so he recoils a bit. Wooyoung distracts from it by kissing him, one hand on his thighs, restraining him and one playing with a pert nipple. Then, it slips inside and wiggles around. It doesn’t feel like much, and the stretch isn’t enough to make Yeosang feel any pain. Then, something wet licks at his hole, and he blinks in surprise. He wants to protest, isn’t that dirty? But Wooyoung distracts him with another kiss. 

“Is this alright?” He softly murmurs. Yeosang considers for a moment. It’s weird yes, but Wooyoung and San know what they’re doing. He trusts them with this at the very least so he nods his assent. “Good.” Wooyoung moves onto his neck, kissing and being oh so careful to not bruise. 

San, meanwhile, wriggles his finger around, and curiously pokes at his hole with his tongue, circling his hole and then licking from his balls down to hole. It feels oddly good and the feeling only intensifies when Wooyoung loosely wraps a hand around his dick, pumping up and down. 

San watches out carefully for any sign of discomfort as he works Yeosang open. One finger turns into two when Yeosang feels loose enough, and curious licks quickly turn into filthy and messy sounds as he starts eating Yeosang out properly. His tongue works around deftly in and out of his hole, and when Yeosang tries to tighten his thighs around his head, a broken moan leaving his mouth, San feels triumphant. He works his fingers over the spot again and again, and Yeosang writhes above him. San can’t help but grind into the sheets and find some relief for himself. It feels so good, after having not touched himself for the whole evening. 

He stops to take off his pants, so his dick can finally breathe and he can’t really stop the loud moan that comes out of him when he once again lies down to open Yeosang up more, the friction of the silk sheets against his untouched dick feeling too good. At that moment he notices the red rouge smeared around Yeosang’s hole thanks to the red on his own lips. It looks a bit like blood, and holy shit that is sexy as fuck. San dysfunctions for a moment, Yeosang looks absolutely delectable and San is more than ready to eat the boy out till he is screaming. 

“Still okay baby boy?” San asks, voice a bit hoarse and oil and spit covering his jaw and his cheeks, smearing his already messy lip cream even further. Yeosang frantically nods. Yeosang hasn’t felt anything like this before, didn’t know the pleasures of a bedroom would be this good, this delicious. He feels hazy, knows there’s some tears threatening to spill and feels loose and pliant under the two boys. 

“Words baby.” Wooyoung murmurs into his ear and pulls his lobe with his teeth.

Yeosang decides he hates words at that very moment. He looks down at San who is watching him with that dark gaze of his, waiting for his answer. All movements stop, and Yeosang wants to complain, wants it all back again. He had been so close to spilling over the edge, and this is the second time they stopped just short of it. It’s frustrating and he tries to grind up into Wooyoung’s loose fist around his dick but Wooyoung just pulls his hand away from there to push his hips down. 

“Words, or we stop.” San sounds very serious about that and Yeosang panickedly answers an with an affirmative. 

“That wasn’t that hard was it.” Wooyoung is half teasing and half serious. Yeosang doesn’t care. He wants Wooyoung’s fingers around him again tugs at the offending hand holding his hip down to convey the same. 

  
Wooyoung gives a small laugh, “Okay, okay.” and kisses Yeosang in a placating gesture. The next moment, Wooyoung’s fingers brush against his dick again and Yeosang sighs happily. The coil of pleasure starts growing again as San goes back to what he was doing. Heat simmers low in his belly, threatening to spill with each drag of San’s fingers over his walls, each wet plunge of his skilful tongue, each kiss that Wooyoung places on his torso, each flick of his nipples. He tangles his fingers into the long loose hair of San and rests them there and San gives an appreciative moan at that. 

Then, a third finger is added to the two, a little different and Yeosang realises its Wooyoung. He helps work Yeosang open, even though everyone present knows it's unnecessary, but Wooyoung figures San shouldn’t be having all the fun. His dick aches where it’s trapped between his and Yeosang’s body, steadily leaking precum and forming a small pool of it on Yeosang’s soft belly. 

He moves his hips a bit to find some relief but stops abruptly when he feels Yeosang pushing at his shoulder. When he looks at him, Yeosang is watching him with a curious expression. 

“I wanna..” He gestures at Wooyoung vaguely and Wooyoung furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What?” Yeosang shakes his head and then wraps his deceptively long fingers around Wooyoung’s dick, shyly moving his hand up and down a bit. The slide is dry and uncomfortable and Yeosang stops for a moment, before bringing his fingers to his lips and pushing them inside his mouth to wet them. Wooyoung’s mouth goes dry and he knows that his mouth is probably open wide in disbelief. Yeosang pays him no mind and when he deems his fingers sufficiently wet enough, wraps them around his dick again. This time the slide is easier and rips a deep groan from Wooyoung. 

“You,” He starts but words fail him. How the fuck does Yeosang does that so simply? Is he even aware of how hot his actions are? Of how everything he does, innocent or not, makes Wooyoung feel like a madman? “San fuck he’s so hot.” Wooyoung complains and curls his solitary finger inside Yeosang. San comes up again and cooly assesses Wooyoung’s state, then takes note of Yeosang’s hand around Wooyoung’s dick, and well that’s a first. 

“Of course he is, have you seen him?” San says finally, a knowing smirk on his face. Yeosang whines at the compliment and San feels like he is going to explode with all the feelings that rise up in him at it, a mixture of fondness, love and horny. He wants to fuck this boy dumb so bad, it’s not a want anymore, it’s a need. Deeming him prepared enough, he pulls out his fingers and pushes up to give a teasing lick to Yeosang’s angry, red dick. Yeosang cries out, and looks at San, a few tears rolling down his face and eyes dark and hazy with pleasure.

“Please.” He begs, and San coos at him.

“Please what baby boy?” 

Yeosang looks adorably lost. “I don’t know.” He sounds impossibly small and scared. 

“That’s okay. I think I know what you might want.” San’s dimples show up again but this time the smile isn’t all that reassuring. It’s hungry and predatory. San looks like a panther coiled, ready to strike and instead of scaring Yeosang (as it would have in absolutely any other situation), it fans the flames of his arousal even further. San seems to sense this and squeezes his thighs one last time before letting go and sitting up. He wipes his face with the back of his hand and then pulls at the string keeping his flimsy robe closed. He shoves it off, unhurried, the cloth slowly sliding off his arms and back. San watches as Yeosang goes still, eyes fixed on his naked torso and arms. San takes great pride in his body, knows he is fit and looks good (as his lovers have reminded him a thousand times) but it still feels nice to get that validation from someone else. Wooyoung, however, doesn’t like San being slow. He smacks his hand on San’s arm making the boy yelp and frown.

“Be quick or I’ll fuck him first.” Wooyoung is the perfect picture of impatience. He hates waiting, hates long games and slow days and slow sex. Wooyoung isn’t a slow person, in bed or in the palace halls. San pouts, wanting to tease Yeosang more but Wooyoung looks two seconds away from fucking Yeosang and San can’t have that. They had agreed San would be the first to fuck Yeosang because San is more composed and controlled in bed. Wooyoung doesn’t trust himself to not lose control and fuck Yeosang mean and hard, so he asks San to be the one to do it.

He gladly is ready to, and goes to shrug his robe off but Wooyoung stops him. San raises an eyebrow, questioning, but Wooyoung just shakes his head. San decides, questions can wait for later, right now he wants to stick his dick into something. Or someone. Specifically, Yeosang. He grabs the pot of oil lying carelessly on the bed(its lid is closed thankfully), pouring some on his free hand, and then wrapping it around his dick pumping softly twice. He can’t help the sigh of relief that leaves him for finally getting to touch himself. 

In front of him, Wooyoung has two fingers plugged into Yeosang’s hole, scissoring and thrusting them in and out. It’s completely unnceccasry, Yeosang is opened up enough from San’s fingers and tongue just a few minutes ago but he knows that Wooyoung is doing this for his sake and not Yeosang. Below Wooyoung’s smoldering gaze Yeosang lets out one soft moan after the other, shaking and trying to close his legs as Wooyoung’s fingers change their angle and probably brush against that very spot that had Yeosang writhing under San. Yeosang’s fingers are both clutching the sheets tight, even when they slip from his grip, he grabs for them over and over again, hands clenching and unclenching. 

San strokes himself and watches until Wooyoung is turning to him with a raised eyebrow, silently asking, no,  _ begging _ , for him to move. And San can’t refuse it, not tonight. He places two oiled, slippery hands on Yeosang’s legs, pushing them apart to once again, take his place between them. 

Wooyoung finally removes his fingers from Yeosang making the oldest whine and look at Wooyoung with glitter-y eyes pleading silently. Wooyoung shushes him softly with a kiss and San grabs a pillow and places it under Yeosang's hips. 

Yeosang feels the head of San's dick circle his rim and he breaks away from the kiss to watch San.

"Ready baby boy?" Wooyoung questions, and it's once again a question that Yeosang doesn't quite know a proper answer to. San is big, bigger than the few cocks that Yeosang had accidentally seen in his short life, and Wooyoung is a little smaller but he's girthier than San. It's terrifying to think that is going into him. But it's alright, because there's molten desire coursing through his veins and the snake of arousal sitting in the pit of his stomach coils tighter and tighter with each drag of their fingers and each lick of their tongue. He is so close, so close and just needs a small push to release that coil, to finally get the satisfaction of release. He trusts them, even though he shouldn't, he trusts Jung Wooyoung and Choi San to take care of him like this. He takes in a deep breath and breathes out a meek yes. 

"If it gets too much, tell us immediately." San's words are firm and leave no room for argument. Wooyoung echoes his words and Yeosang's sluggish brain for once decides to be helpful this evening and comes to a conclusion that they're nervous. Nervous to hurt him, to accidentally do something he doesn’t like to him, and it makes him ache, springs tears to his eyes which he quickly blinks away. He shoves that realisation to mull on later, when his brain is a foggy, hazy mess and about to get pounded into the bed until he couldn’t think of anything but the devil duo according to San’s words, and instead focuses on the way San wraps one hand around his waist, using his other hand to stroke himself a few times before positioning himself at his entrance and then finally pushes in. Wooyoung gently prys his fingers from the death grip they have on the sheets and interlocks their hands together. 

Yeosang squeezes them tight, closes his eyes and breathes in harshly, tips his head back and his toes curl as San continues pressing in not giving him much reprieve. San looks pained and Wooyoung realises Yeosang is too tight, too tense and that is hurting San even if he doesn’t say it. 

Wooyoung smooths a hand over Yeosang’s forehead, asks him to relax and Yeosang tries his best to unclench, and let go of the tension in his muscles. It seems to work because San is sliding in easier, meeting much less resistance, slowly sheathing himself in the tight wet heat of Yeosang’s hole. 

It feels like it takes forever for San's hips to finally meet Yeosang's ass but in reality, it's probably been a few minutes. A few long minutes, but minutes. Not eternity. Yeosang feels split open, and a small pain makes itself known, but he ignores it. San rests his forehead on Yeosang's, quick breaths and even quicker praises on his lips. Wooyoung too joins him in verbally reassuring Yeosang, the terrible devil duo joining forces to pepper his face with kisses and never ending compliments, murmuring how pretty he looks like this underneath san, how well he is taking him, how he's such a good baby boy, and on and on until Yeosang is red in the face and can’t help the happy giggle that leaves his lips. Till the pain turns into pleasure and he feels ready for whatever they throw at him next. 

When Yeosang rocks his hips a bit and lets out a sharp gasp, San takes his cue to start moving. He’s slow and controlled, holding back from doing what he actually wants to do and takes it maddeningly slow. Slower than he has ever taken it, slower than his first time. Wooyoung gives him a half teasing smile, that lil' shit. Yeosang’s eyes are still shut and he is biting his lip hard enough to draw some blood that just mixes in with the messy red decorating his lips and jaw. San can’t help the growl at that and bends to lick at it, which makes Yeosang’s eyes fly open in surprise. San doesn’t break eye contact as he sucks on the small bleeding tear on his lip, and Yeosang’s eyes go wide. San grins as he lets go, knows his lip is probably red and probably looks dangerous, the way his lovers have told him he gets when he’s concentrating on pulling them apart and making them scream. 

It’s all a part of a performance, San isn’t actually dangerous unless provoked, but the way Yeosang whines and wraps a hand around his shoulder and hides his head in San’s neck, drooling against him as he increases the speed of his thrusts makes him feel powerful. 

Wooyoung feels a bit hard to breathe and has to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock to not come untouched as he watches San fuck Yeosang, controlled and Yeosang’s small whimpers and whines are enough to bring him to an orgasm untouched. But he wants to come in Yeosang, or on, he doesn’t’ mind either so he cuts himself off and takes in deep breaths to clear his head and calm himself down a bit. San gets up and pulls out of Yeosang to hike a leg over his shoulder and enters him again with a harsh thrust. Yeosang nearly screams, back arching, mouth open and eyes rolling back as San sets a faster, harsher pace. Yeosang keens as San flicks his fingers over his over sensitive and swollen nipples. Wooyoung feels so needy, so needy, and needs something in him, on him. The oil bottle catches his eyes and of course, how did he forget, he could finger. He couldn’t come from fingers alone(his own, if it was someone else's fingers it would probably make him come easily) but it would take some of the edge off. Hopefully.

So he uncork’s the oil bottle, coats two of his fingers with oil and lies down on his back beside Yeosang. He’s done this a thousand times before so he doesn’t waste time just driving both of them up his ass. He had played with himself today morning in the shower and hence was still a bit loose. A satisfied mewl leaves his lips as he quickly thrusts his fingers in and out watching San and Yeosang. 

Yeosang can’t think, can’t feel anything but San, can’t focus on anything except the way he works his hips like a fucking god. He brushes past that sensitive spot with every single Yeosang is so close,  _ so close _ to falling from that metaphorical cliff and finally getting what he has wanted for all this long. He’s been edged for so long by both the men, and even if it wasn’t on purpose, it’s unfair. He wants to come so badly and he’s so close. He knows he’s making absolutely embarrassing sounds, babbling San’s name interspersed with Wooyoung’s and begging, “Please, p-please”. He’s not sure what is pleading for but he doesn’t know what else to say. San looks pleased, at his condition and it would embarrass Yeosang in any other situation but currently it just serves to bring Yeosang a little bit closer to his orgasm. Yeosang wants San close again, wants to feel his body heat and wants to hold onto him again so he pulls at him. 

“Baby boy,” San says, stopping mid-thrust, making Yeosang whine, “I can’t. You will get hurt.” It takes a moment for those words to process then Yeosang shakes his head. 

“Is fine, ‘m flexible.” San raises his eyebrows and regards Yeosang with a curious tilt of his head.

“You’re full of surprises tonight baby boy.” San murmurs, voice deep and low pitched and Yeosang gives him a fucked out smile at that. Then furrows his eyebrows and makes grabby hands at him. “Please?” San can’t ever say no to Yeosang and his requests. 

“Such a dirty little boy.” San grunts as he bends over his body again, his leg still over his shoulder. Yeosang feels some hint of pain at the sudden stretch after being in one position for so long, but it just adds to his building orgasm, more pleasurable than painful. San rocks his lips into him lazily as he kisses him, if it can be even called that. It’s sloppy and messy and Yeosang can’t honestly reciprocate it back as well but San doesn’t mind enthusiastically sucking on his lips and licking into his mouth. A loud mewl breaks their bubble and both turn to see Wooyoung lying beside Yeosang, legs wide open and fingers rapidly thrusting in and out of his hole. It’s the hottest sight that Yeosang’s sex addled brain has ever seen and when Wooyoung turns to look at them because San snorts and calls him an impatient needy slut(Yeosang let out a moan at that and clenched around San, but thankfully both the men thought it was because San is fucking him like a wet dream come true and not because San called Wooyoung a slut) it serves as his breaking point. 

Yeosang comes back arched, a loud scream that he vaguely realises as his own, thighs quivering and tears down his face. He sees white and his boy is pulled taut as spurt after spurt of cums drip from his cock and onto his stomach, forming a small puddle of cum. His eyes stay closed as he basks in the afterglow of an orgasm well deserved but when San pulls out, his eyes fly open in panic. San and Wooyoung haven't come yet. 

“No, no no no.” he whimpers, one hand tightly wrapped around San’s bicep and looking at him with wide pleading eyes. 

“Why?” Wooyoung asks, sharing a slightly alarmed look with San. 

“You’ve n-not come y-yet.”    
  
“Baby boy, it will hurt.”San tries to admonish but Yeosang definitely shakes his head.

“Im fine, I won’t break.”

“Baby boy-”

“Please?” There’s a lisp in his words. Fuck. 

“Fine.” San says gritting his teeth and getting back into position to the other two’s surprise. “Fine, but the moment you can’t handle it, you pull out okay?” He sounds like a tightly coiled spring, and Yeosang immediately assures him he will. 

San is a weak, weak man. His resolve, his self control had been crumbling the whole evening and this is the final straw. How could he hold back when Yeosang was offering himself up so willingly? San sets an unfairly harsh pace from the get go, and Yeosang lies there and takes it. The obscene sounds of skin on skin echo around the room obscene riling up San further. 

Wooyoung practically can’t believe what he saw. San losing control is, or rather, considering their current situation,  _ was _ unheard of. Up until Yeosang. Wooyoung understands, he really does. His gaze wanders down to where San’s fucking into Yeosang, mean and hard, and then up to Yeosang’s dick, which looks like it is filling out again. Not bad for a virgin, Wooyoung thinks. But then he realises just how red his dick is and the visible rouge smears on it and an idea forms in his head.

He scrambles up and gets off the bed, to the vanity table where two rouge pots lie. Moving quickly, he applies some on his lips. It’s messy work, something he would on normal circumstances would never be caught with but he doesn’t care. He looks back at where San and Yeosang are, at the way San struggles to not just wrap his hands around Yeosang’s waist and hold him tight, in place as he fucks him, because they have to be careful about bruising. He looks back down at his red hands and another idea forms in his head. 

San on the other hand is so close, so fucking close to coming. 

“Yeosang, baby boy, can you clench your hole?” Wooyoung says from somewhere beside him. Yeosang, ever so willing to do whatever they ask, does exactly that and San stutters in his pace.

"Fuck baby exactly like that." Yeosang feels proud as San groans, head dipping, sweat dripping, robe nearly having slipped off him, lying sexily bunched up near his hips and wrists, and long hair messily spread around him. He bites his lips and lets out a deep groan as Yeosang tries to move his hips back against him, trying to meet his pace. 

Wooyoung comes up behind him, lightly stroking his dick and watching them both with dark eyes. San’s close and frankly Wooyoung can’t wait till he comes because the urge to shove his dick in Yeosang and come, and make him hopefully sob too is growing more and more by the second. However, Before San decides to mindlessly spill into Yeosang, Wooyoung decides to be the thoughtful one for once.

“Baby boy, do you want him to come inside or out?” He asks, placing an arm on San to stop him. Yeosang blinks in surprise at the question. How would he know? It’s not like his brain is working right at the moment as is.

“Wherever you want?” He slurs and it seems to be the correct answer because Wooyoung’s grip tightens on San, hard enough to look painful even though San doesn’t react, and San’s breath hitches for a brief second before he regains some of his restraint. 

“Inside then.” San’s grin is feral as he resumes fucking him, hard and deep and Yeosang keens, loud and filthy. Wooyoung knows San is close when he gets like this, can see the control he has on himself slipping and his thrusts sloppier by the second as he chases his orgasm, uncaring of his partner. 

To speed up things a bit more, Wooyoung shuffles closer to San and bites down onto his shoulder, deep, painful and hard enough to bruise, exactly the way San likes it. That's all it takes for San to come with an almost soundless moan, shaking and filling up Yeosang. Wooyoung gives him a few moments to recover before almost pushing him off.

San crawls up next to Yeosang and snuggles into a pillow with a pout, watching as Yeosang reassures Wooyoung he is fine and he can take it, just fuck him. Wooyoung gives him a sweet peck on his birthmark before pushing him. Wooyoung isn’t as harsh as San in fucking Yeosang, at least in the beginning. His lips are red with rouge, (did he apply that when he got off the bed a few minutes ago?) leaving red stains on Yeosang as he kisses down his chest and torso and when he takes his hands a little further, red streaks follow along and fuck, he applied rouge to his fingers? Clever bastard, San idly thinks. 

Yeosang struggles to not come as Wooyoung quickens his pace a bit, and the filthy wet sounds of cum echo through San's chambers. Wooyoung also is cruel and has latched around one of his nipples, suckling on it and Yeosang can’t stop the cries that leave his mouth, back arching and shaking from over stimulation. Wooyoung isn't has long as San but is girthier and despite being well stretched by San, Yeosang feels like he's being split open again. Fingers carefully cards through his sweaty, messy hair and he sobs and turns to face San, who makes a soft nose and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Wooyoung watches as the object of his loins desire (and perhaps his heart too) and the one of his husbands kiss, San stroking his hair and smiling at how whiny Yeosang is while Yeosang reaches for Wooyoung's hand. Wooyoung almost comes from that alone. Almost. Damn his good stamina, but if they kept it up then Wooyoung knows he won't last. 

Yeosang tightens around him, and Wooyoung chokes on his groan. Fuck, Yeosang learnt way too quickly. Wooyoung pulls out and pulls Yeosang away from San, surprising both of them, and manhandles the older into all fours, pushing his back down and his hips up before sliding into him again, and this time fucking him with a more punishing pace which has Yeosang sobbing into the pillows. Wooyoung drapes himself over Yeosang’s back, places red, red kisses on his nape and down his spine. There’s some moment and Wooyoung sits up to allow San to slide underneath Yeosang, chest to chest and face to face. He cups Yeosang’s face with both hands, gently wiping his tears off and hushes his cries. 

It’s oddly tender and the look in San’s eyes is one Wooyoung has seen plenty of times directed at him or Hongjoong or Seonghwa. It’s his, im-in-love look and Wooyoung sympathises. His dick, and Yeosang’s complaining whine at his slowing pace, however pull his attention back. Right, cumming first, thinking about feelings later. Yeosang is a needy little thing and pleads for him to go faster. Wooyoung obliges easily. 

“Come with me baby boy,” Wooyoung says with a light nip on his shoulders, wrapping one hand around Yeosang’s cock. Yeosang garbles out a wet okay, and Wooyoung has to thrust in once, twice and then tips over the edge, cumming with a Yeosang’s name on his lips. Yeosang feels Wooyoung spurt inside him, adding to the mess that left behind, filling him up so much that it feels like he will burst. San decides to dig a nail into the slit of his cock and Yeosang comes for the second time, hands fisted into the sheets, toes curled and sobbing loudly into San’s shoulder. He makes a white mess of his stomach and San’s but San doesn’t complain, just keeps running his mouth with praises for Yeosang.

They lay there in their own filth for a while until Yeosang stops sobbing. His head is still foggy and he feels a pleasant buzz in his body but has a gut feeling that he is going to be sore come tomorrow morning. Wooyoung pulls out and flops to the other side, still catching his breath. San gently pats his head and runs a hand up and down his back pressing a kiss to his forehead from time to time. Yeosang feels content. And filthy. 

After a while, when some strength returns to them, they clean up and Wooyoung draws a warm bath for them. Yeosang feels a bit like a newborn fawn when he walks around(in Wooyoung’s robes), legs and ass sore, and Wooyoung and San offer to carry him around making him blush. They tease each other for a while as they wash up (the amount of red rouge on Yeosang is sort off ridiculous), then Wooyoung feeds him some sweets he had sneaked from the kitchens and the two spoil him with words and sweet actions till Yeosang feels like he will melt. When Wooyoung nods off accidentally, Yeosang decides he has to go back to his chambers. Even though Woooung and San pout and act upset with him, they too know why it’s best Yeosang to go back. Hongjoong and Seonghwa are away on a trip to check on other cities under their rule. If Yeosang came out of San’s chambers while they were away, the questions raised would be too many to answer. It would reflect on Hongjoong poorly and would make the old grouchy council and the Queen Dowager even more displeased with them all even though Hongjoong and Seonghwa don’t care. They walk him to his chambers and leave him with sweet kisses to his knuckles. 

“Have a goodnight baby boy.” San says fond and sleepy as Yeosang shoos them away. Yeosang smiles and presses a parting kiss of his own to San’s cheek and revels in the way San flushes and hurries off while Wooyoung cackles behind him. 

When they leave, Yeosang has never felt more lonelier in his life. Never has his room felt so empty and he sits overwhelmed with the realisation that he might be falling, no. Not falling. He has fallen, in so deep that he doesn’t think there is any coming out of this. He is in love with consorts Jung Wooyoung and Choi San. 

_ Oh no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it here??? thank you so much for reading! if you liked it then please leave some comments and kudos!! thank you so much to azu and joon for beta reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> haha next chapter coming soon, i just have a little more left to write. If you're of age(aka 18+) then feel free to find me on my twt @deardarkdesires


End file.
